Q
Ensign Spock's first day aboard the USS Enterprise doesn't go as planned when he and Number One are unexpectedly stuck together in a turbolift. Summary Memorable quotes "Sir, Ensign Spock, S 179-276 SP, reporting for duty". :- Spock to Una after being transported to the Enterprise. "What are the three most salient facts about Captain Pike?" "One, his capacity for hearing out another point of view is exceeded only by his willingness to change his own once he's heard you out. Two, even though he is the most heavily decorated fighting captain in Starfleet, he views resorting to force as an admission of failure. And three... he is utterly unsentimental except when it comes to horses." :- Spock and Una, on Captain Pike Background information * This episode appears to have initially been called "Chaos Theory". That title was announced in an Instagram post by director Mark Pellington in late . Another post by Pellington contained images of the director with actors Rebecca Romijn and Ethan Peck, and the hashtag #Chabon, suggesting the episode was written by Michael Chabon. The title "Q&A" was first mentioned in passing in the press release announcing that Michael Chabon had been named the showrunner for . On , Alex Kurtzman confirmed that there would be six episodes in the second season of Short Treks. The same day, a trailer for the season was released, including six episode titles; "Chaos Theory" was not among those names. This episode was released on . It was written by Michael Chabon and was mainly focused on Una and Spock, the characters played by Romijn and Peck, respectively, leading to the idea that "Q&A" is likely a new name for what had previously been referred to as "Chaos Theory". Cast and characters * Samora Smallwood (Amin) first appeared in the DIS Season 2 episodes, and . * In this episode, Jenette Goldstein took over as the Enterprise s computer. The role was held by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry from until her death in . Goldstein previously portrayed the science officer aboard the in . Music and sound * Michael Giacchino served as a supervising composer on this episode, and some themes reminiscent of the alternate reality films can be heard in the short. Continuity * This episode takes place before the events of . * Spock's observation that Una has "made a most careful study" of Capt. Pike (and Number One's subsequent reaction to that comment) foreshadow the revelation in "The Cage" that Number One is attracted to Pike. * After beaming aboard, Spock stated his serial number "S 179-276 SP", which was also stated in . Links and references Starring * Rebecca Romijn as Una * Ethan Peck as Spock * Anson Mount as Christopher Pike Co-starring * Samora Smallwood as Lt. Amin * Sarah Evans as Upjohn * Jenette Goldstein as Enterprise computer voice References 99 Pegasi; binomial theorem; boson sampling; combat salvo analysis; Delta Scuti star; ; eggplant; ; first officer; food synthesizer; golden ratio; Gupta glucose matrix; helmsman; horse; hypotenuse; "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General"; Katzman glycose matrix; Ling plateau; ; mathematical constant; memorandum; Neo-Wayne model; Onafuwa; Onafuwa model; Prime Directive; quantum-stochastic combat modeling; rock climbing; science officer; operating system; smile; Starbase 40; tricorder; turbolift; Una glucose matrix; Vulcan; |next= }} Category:ST episodes